


Hermitcraft Oneshots, HCs, and AU ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Author is bad at tagging, Author needs sleep, Demon Tango, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OOC, Only persona are being shipped, Other, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Everything, Winged Grian, a lot of OoC, author can't spell, author might be projecting his want for a polyam realtionship, he wont confirm or deny, lots of fluff though, lots of poly, maybe some songfics???, no ship real people, oneshots, this most gonna be au ideas and a possible oneshot here or there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Author has gained the courage to write. How he has done it is a mystery to him. Though he is into to hermitcraft and as found a lot of stories and wanted to take a shot at it.Most of these will probably be cute and fluffy. I'm not the best as doing more angsty writing. Warning will be placed in the notes and repeated at the start of each chapters if needed.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just note. I have only watched the start of Mumbos and Grians season six. Though, I am caught up with Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian as of starting to write this book. (April 1, 2020. 12:07) Characters WILL be ooc. I apologize for that.

Hear me out on this-

Some of the Hermits get themselves turned into children

  * Baby Mumbo still being a great redstoner. He’s being watched by Iskall and Grian 
    * Grian wasn’t envious, not at all. So what a baby could do redstone better than he could. No problem at all. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous. Grian continued to stare at the redtone contraction (it was a poorly made zero tick machine). The culprit that made it was attempting to make something else. His hands covered in red stone dust. A lot of it had flown up in his face, making him sneeze. Turns out baby Mumbo has an adorable sneeze.
    * “Iskall…?” Grian called for the Swedish man trying not to look away from Mumbo. Well, who he assumed was Mumbo. The baby had the same black hair, the same dark colored eyes, even the onesie he wore looked like Mumbo’s normal clothes. Luckily, or sadly, he didn't have the iconic mustache. “Yeah Gria- Woah.” Iskall finally landed next to Grian. His eye trained on the baby. “Is that?” Grian gave a small nod, “I think so.” How were they supposed to look after him?



  * Young Grian still being the best flyer on the server 
    * The child zoomed through the air. His elytra spread out behind him. He could barely hear the yells of the grounded Hermits. Something about him flying too fast? He wasn’t sure, but he did know this was fun. The air parting way for him like he was something powerful. Grian couldn’t help but giggle as he flew low by the ground. He was heading right at Scar and Cub. He pulled a small paper out of his left pocket as he got closer. He circled around the boys until he was slow enough to land. Scar saw him about the second lap. Scar could barely get a word out before the blonde dropped a paper on him. “Shop at Sahara.” The man sighed as he tried not to laugh. Cub watched the kid fly away looking amused by his antics.



  * Child Joe trying to rhyme with a lisp. He’s with Cleo



  * Cub using kid Scar as a way to sell ConCorp products.



  * .That’s all I can think of sadly. Though, I think it’d be something cute to write. Might come back to this idea at a later time.




	2. Hermitcraft Fanart + some AU things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a better upload schedule. Pretty sure I posted the other chapter at like 3 am tonight is no different.
> 
> Edit: I couldn't get the picture to work correctly so I put a link to it instead.

I kinda forgot about this to be honest. I don't really post things I have to continue or people actually notice. So, here's a sketch I turned digital. I don't normally draw full humans (typically only do the shoulders up) or digital. But I gotta say I'm proud of what I made.

[The drawing](https://www.deviantart.com/bluexxheart/art/Architect-bois-836551394)

This is the design I'm using for an AU I started making. Doesn't have an official name yet but I've dubbed it "Unnaturally Human" in Google Docs. I haven't been working on it because I've been writing stories for Wattpad (that'll probably never be posted). Though I can say some information I do have here. This drawing is supposed to be the official looks for the Architects in the story. Though, Iskall might end up changing.

A little background on the story and these bois (changes are this information is gonna change because this was made on the spot):

Some terms used:

  * Non-human 
    * Anything that wouldn't be considered natural in the human world. Something out of fantasy's, sci-fi, and the likes.
  * Animal 
    * Any living thing without a human conscious.
  * Upholder; Higher 
    * A person that rules over a server, like an admin. Sometimes there are multiple and sometimes one. Kinda like deities.



All Hermits come from different universes. Though most have the same basic properties (things considered non-human existing). All Hermits ended up in the Hermitcraft world, by accident or choice. The Hermit world is technically the same world every time. Just, due to the amount of magic users on the server they can "reset" it and change it as needed. On rare occasions they have changed universes due to safety issues or growth in the group. (Season six and season three were universe changes) Most Hermits are cursed or abandoned for reasons (some known some not). Almost all Hermits are non-human (full or partially blood) or have high awareness of non-humans.

  * Iskall85 
    * A spirit of unknown origin and death. Though other Hermits have speculated he died on a mountain from falling. This is to the ripped hoodie he wear and references he makes. (Climbing mountains, love and fear of heights, being cold, and more.)
    * His little visor thing is what gives him a physical form. Filled with an unknown type of magic but, some of the magical Hermits have claimed it's dark magic.
    * Before death he was a human with an immunity to radiation.
    * Going back to adventuring, Iskall loves it. He's quite athletic. Easily one of the strongest Hermits despite being dead. (Sometimes when you die you lose some qualities you had in life.) Shining in most athletic based challenges Hermits had made.
    * Fun fact- he was a universe hopper for a while. It's how he met the Hermitcraft group.
    * This world is the first time he's ever seen an animal slime



  * Mumbo Jumbo 
    * Vampire boyo. He drinks animal blood.
    * He has a small allergy to the sun. Not anything that can limit him at all, it's just common among vampires.
    * He, Ren, and Scar came from the same world. He had been friends with Scar for years and was the one who found Ren.
    * X found them and took an interest and took them to the Hermit world.
    * He is a born vampire, and a very young one at that. He's the same age as his is irl, in human years. His bloodline is one of the oldest bloodlines, and on average live to 5,000 years. Which is about 50 in human years. Which is very long for a vampire as they can get very weak when they get old.
    * He came from a world were it was more looks that practicality. Beautiful place, but no quick ways to do things. It's why he took a liking to redstone.



  * Grian 
    * An avian non-human. No ones sure what bird he originally was. He doesn't even know himself.
    * On the topic above, Grian is actually cursed. While most avians will change their wings to fit with where they are, they can control it. Grian can not. Hence why his wings changed from white wings in season six (like above) to smaller multicolored wings in season seven.
    * Can't fly using only his wings. He has to have a device help him.
    * One of the Hermits who just kinda appeared in their world. It happened in a universe change (them going to season six).
    * He comes from a tribe of tricksters. They can get away with this because their universe Upholder favored them. In his universe his whole tribe is known as being "bad". They get what they want through any means necessary. Commonly bribery, tricks, and lies. It's why he's cursed. The whole tribe is actually. Everyone in the tribe has a different curse.
    * Some of the magic users have made to where the curse doesn't constantly change his wings. He also has enough influence over it know that it won't change when damaged.
    * He is very short for his kind. Most people in his kind make it up to 6'5" and up. This is to help with the fact they need bones that can hold them up, but still be hollow so that they can fly. He is short and has a lot more dense bones, halting his ability of flight.
    * He can't fly with his wings, at all. Which is kinda funny if you ask me. The best flyer has to fly using artificial wings or with a device to help him with it.




End file.
